


There you are ~ Klance

by turtle_love246



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_love246/pseuds/turtle_love246
Summary: Lance may or may not have accidentally went blind? Oops. I don't really know how to write a description for this story but whatever, you'll see. Um, I don't really update often since I'm still in school but I'll try and update once a week or every other week. So on, so forth. Hope you enjoy!!!Warning- Don't read if you're homophobic because this story includes a lot of gayness!!!Also, all credit to the artist of the cover art. I didn't draw it. All characters belong to the creators of Voltron: Legendary DefenderI originally began this story on WattPad under the name of CheyenneShips, but I thought I'd put it on here too!!! Thanks!!! Btw, it's all just copied and pasted so don't get too worried about it! My schedule for chapters is all messed up, but I update on both at the same time when I can. Enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance's point of view:

"Guys, I'm going in. Someone has to do something about this", I shouted at them.

"Lance, no! It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt if you do this!" Shiro yelled but I wasn't listening. I have to get in there to help them. If I don't, no one else will and everyone on this planet will die.

I ignored his warning and ran inside. I could already see the explosives lining the wall. They were all different and I could tell. There were at least 10 flash bangs, 5 or 6 different grenades, and at least 1 atomic bomb thing. The atomic bomb was the one I focused on first.

The bomb was really hard to disable. It had a 10 minute timer left on it but I quickly found the wiring area. I slowly pulled and cut some of the wires, careful not to set it off yet. The team thinks I'm an idiot, but that's just the facade I use. I'm pretty smart. Not, like, Pidge smarts, but I'm still fairly smart. I finished disabling the bomb at about the time it hit 5 minutes. I need to focus on the explosive ones. 

I ran over to the pile of explosives that were bound to explode soon. I began to work on them, slowly getting one off after the other. 

I finished with them and ran over to the flashbangs. I began to start finding a way to get them off before I accidentally messed up and they all exploded. 

Everything went dark and all I could hear was an extremely loud ringing sound. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight but nothing made the sound go away. I sat in excruciating pain for about 5 minutes before the ringing went away slowly. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I blinked really quickly a couple times. 

I still could not see. 

It was completely dark and it still is. 

Nothing helped it. I was blind and there was nothing I could do. Thankfully, I can still hear, but there was nothing I could do to fix how blind I was. 

I heard some roaring behind me as, what I was assuming, the Voltron team landed. 

"Lance! Are you alright?" I heard Pidge yell at me from her seat in the green lion. 

"Not particularly", I joked around with them. I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I can't keep my sense of humor.

"What do you mean, 'not particularly'! Are you hurt!?!" Hunk was yelling at me now.

"Well, no, but" I paused. They're going to be so mad when they find out that I'm blind. 

"But what?" Keith asked, questioning me with a tone of uncertainty.

"I kinda can't see anything. I think that when all the flashbangs went off together, they blinded me", I replied sheepishly.

Everyone was silent until I heard the sound of a lion's mouth open for someone to depart. I jumped as something wrapped around my torso and legs until I was being carried. I could tell who it was, this feeling was all too familiar.

The bonding moment. He's cradling me in his arms yet again.

I blushed slightly. I turned to the opposite direction of what I guessed was his torso.

"Well hi there, Keithy boy~" I said flirtatiously.

"Oh my God, Lance. What is wrong with you? You're blind but still flirting? How'd you know it was me anyways?" He asked me too many questions to keep up so I guess I'll answer the last one.

"Well, Keithy, I can recognise your arms cuz of the bonding moment that I totally don't remember", I winked, hoping he saw it. It felt weird though, since I couldn't really see.

"So, where ya taking me, Keithy?"

"Lance, stop calling me that. I guess I'm taking you to the lion since everyone else left. Then I'll take you to the castle and get someone to help you around the castle."

He didn't want to help me? Fine then, two can play at that game.

"Okay, thanks, Keith. Don't worry about helping me with anything. All you have to do is get Hunk, I'm sure he'd love to help me." I said, nonchalantly.

I felt Keith nod as I heard Red open her mouth for entrance. He walked in and sat me down on the floor. We flew back to the castle and he carried me to my room. Then he left to retrieve Hunk.


	2. Chapter 1:

A\N: I don't do titles because I am a non-creative bean.

Keith's Point of View:

I sat Lance down on his bed and wandered out to go find Hunk. I would've offered to help him out, but he obviously hates me. If he actually enjoyed my company, we wouldn't fight like we do.

Would we?

I shook away my thoughts and continued walking towards the kitchen. You could always count on finding Hunk in there.

"Hey, Hunk", I said, walking in nonchalantly.

"Hey Keith, what's up? Need anything to eat?" He asked nicely. Hunk was such a nice person, that even me, a little emo teen, could catch his contagious smile. I smiled warmly.

"Nah, just wanted to let you know that Lance is in his room. He requested for you to help him around the castle since he's, ya know, blind now", I reminded him. He sighed grouchily. You can tell that Hunk loves Lance, but sometimes he gets really annoyed by him. I chuckled a little and Hunk just sighed again.

"I guess I'll go check on him then, but for now, do you think you could handle the simple task of stirring the food goo soup I'm making?"

"Sure, buddy", I smiled, taking the ladle from Hunk's hand. He walked out to go check on Lance.

I couldn't.

Wow.

Food goo soup was now on the ceiling. Not all of it, but definitely some of it. I just whistled and slowly backed away as Lance and Hunk walked into the room slowly.

"Hi, whoever else is in the kitchen with Hunk and I", Lance said. He smiled, glad that he could tell that someone else was here. But, of course, he then ran into the corner of the table. He winced and slowly but surely shrunk to the ground. Lance was the perfect height to hit his groin against the table edge. 

I stifled a laugh and said, through the chuckles, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, heyyyyy Keith. Good to know that it was you that saw me run straight into- what is this? A table? But yeah, I'm fine", Lance said, pain still slightly evident in his voice.

I smiled lightly.

WAIT.

STOP SMILING YOU GAY, LITTLE, FOOL.

Hunk took the ladle and continued stirring the soup. Thankfully, the soup was still stuck on the ceiling-

Speak of the devil

Now it's on Lance's head.

He shrieked, obviously unaware of what had mysteriously landed on his head.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, what the heCK IS ON MY HEAD", He progressively got louder has sentence went on. He was beginning to have a panic attack.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Lance, Lance, it's alright. Calm down, buddy. I obviously can't cook and I accidentally got food goo on the ceiling. It dripped down, buddy. You're alright." His breathing began to even out and he was a lot calmer than before. All of a sudden, him and Hunk burst out laughing.

"You what?" Hunk cried, laughing so loudly that Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran came into the room at once.

"What's going on in here?", Coran asked, as confused as the paladins were. Hunk and Lance continued laughing and I blushed in embarrassment.

When Lance finally calmed down, he managed to wheeze out, "Keith is so bad at cooking that he managed to get food goo soup on the ceiling when all he did was stir it".

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Shiro, who already knew I was really bad at cooking considering we had lived together for awhile. He managed to stifle his laugh.

Lance suddenly stumbled forward and fell, and I quickly caught him. He stood quickly, brushing himself off. He latched onto my arm and I walked him to his seat.

As Hunk served us our food, we all lightly chatted of our day. Lance was right next to me and he was being really quiet. I don't blame him. Today has to be one of the worst days ever for him. He lost his sight today and that must be a big deal.

"How are you holding up?", I asked him as the others continued chatting.

He sighed. "I'm alright, I just wish that I could see everyone. If I had known I was going to go blind today, I would have cherished everyone's faces for just a little while longer", Lance replied. "I love hearing everyone's voices, but it's just not the same. I can't read anyone's emotions and I can't tell when anyone is lying. I also can't continue being a paladin anymore. I can't see, so how can I fly or fight?" He was on the verge of tears.

It was right then and there that I swore to myself and Lance that I would find a way to help him see again.

"I'll find a way to get you back to being able to see, Lance, I swear to you that one day I will find a way to cure your blindness."

He just smiled lightly and nodded while continuing to attempt to feed himself. He was doing a terrible job, often missing food or missing his mouth. I sharply took the spoon away from him. He looked confused until I got some of the food on the spoon and slowly lifted it to his lips. When he felt the spoon, he slowly opened his mouth and I fed the soup to him.

"Thanks Keith, I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Just let me know if you need help".

  I smiled brighter than ever.  


	3. Chapter 2:

Third person pov:

Lance had been struggling with getting around the castle, since, ya know, he can't see anything. Thankfully, the poor boy had the castle memorized. If any of the paladins bumped into him in the hallway, they immediately helped him along to his destination as well as keep him company as he did stuff around the castle.

They all had separate jobs for each week. Well, except for Hunk. Hunk was always in charge of getting food, as well as volunteering to help out in other ways too. The schedule went as so;

Guiding- Keith (Mon), Shiro (Tue), Pidge (Wed), Keith (Thurs), Shiro (Fri), Allura (Sat), and Coran (Sun)

Training- Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura, Keith, Pidge, Shiro

Hygiene- Shiro, Keith, Coran, Hunk, Shiro, Keith, Coran

Food and anything nobody else wanted to do tbh- Hunk everyday

Nobody was happy with their jobs, but oh well. They'll get used to it at some point.

Keith was guide for the day. The gay fool had a hard time dealing with guiding Lance. Even though he was so sentimental during their second bonding moment yesterday, he was still the same angsty teen he typically was.

They wandered the halls, mostly silent, as Lance was wrapped around Keith's arm. At the moment, he needed to get Lance to training with Pidge. 

Of course Keith thought Lance was a good looking kid, if you didn't, you were insane. But did Keith like him? Of course not.

RIGHT?

Right.

Anyways,

Keith ran into a wall as he admired Lance. Keith running into a wall also meant that Lance ran into a wall. 

Damn it, Keith,

Look what you've gotten your self into.

"Keith, what the heck!?! Why did you run us into a wall?" Lance wailed, blindly rubbing his nose where he smacked it into the wall ahead of him. 

JESUS CHRIST, KEITH. HOW DO YOU SOLVE THIS?

"Um," Lance stood silently, awaiting Keith's response. "Well, I saw Coran down the hallway and I turned to wave. Just so happened to run into the wall that I didn't notice at the moment." 

Crisis avoided.

"Oh, okay. Let's continue then?" Lance asked. His cheeks were still slightly flushed. How cute.

JFC KEITH, GET YOUR LITTLE, GAY, HEAD OUT OF THOSE LITTLE, GAY, CLOUDS.

"Um, okay. Let's-Let's go." 

WOW, KEITH. We stutter now?

~Le time skip to after training~

"Keith, report to the Training Room to retrieve Lance and take him to get ready." 

"Sure Allura, on my way now", Keith told her as he walked towards the Training Room.

He helped Lance out of the training room as he took him to Shiro so that he could take care of helping Lance into the shower. As he rounded the corner to Shiro's room, he saw the note taped on his door.

OH GOD WHY

"Hey Keith, I know this will make you mad, but oh well, I owe you one. Allura needed my help, so I need you to help Lance get ready for a shower. THANKS! Love, Space Dad Shiro." Keith read aloud so Lance could know what it said.

SHIT

Shiro, you're dead to Keith.

"Okay, that's fine, right Keith?" Lance looked up at the general direction of Keith with a slight blush, but nothing else was out of the ordinary.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine" Keith slowly agreed. He took him back to Lance's own room. Lance walked in and slowly felt for the doorknob leading into his personal bathroom. He opened the door and blindly wandered in.

"Hey, Keith? I know this is an extremely awkward request, but can you stay in here while I shower? I'm not gonna be able to distinguish between any of the soaps or shampoos." Lance asked so innocently that it left Keith shocked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess." Keith managed to stutter through this. Thank any of the Gods ever to exist that Lance was blind and couldn't see the deep shade of red that was Keith's blush.

As Lance began removing his shirt, Keith couldn't help but stare. Lance had a shadow of muscles along his abdomen. They were there but not there at the same time; it was kind of confusing. He had toned muscles in his arms that were usually concealed inside of the sleeves of his all to familiar jacket. 

GOD KEITH, STOP STARING

"Uh, Keith? I'm gonna get in the shower then take the rest of my clothes off. Can you come turn the water on, please?" Keith was still staring.

JFC, KEITH, HE IS TALKING TO YOU

Lance was looking in Keith's general direction, very confused by the way he could FEEL Keith's eyes on him.

"Keith?" Keith finally snapped out of his trance.

"Hm? What did you say, Lance?"

"Can. You. Start. The. Water." Lance was quite tired of Keith's bs, so he was kind of snappy.

"Oh, yeah" Keith walked over to the tub and cut the shower water on. Lance got in the shower and quickly fumbled for the shower curtain, quickly pulling shut. Keith heard Lance's zipper move and then his pants and boxers were thrown over the curtain.

"Hey Keith, can you pass the shampoo in the yellow bottle?" Keith passed him what he assumed was the shampoo since the bottle was in fact yellow. Lance put some of the shampoo and tossed the bottle back over the curtain, it landing sharply back where Keith found it. Even blind, Lance couldn't miss his target.

"Now can you pass the conditioner? It's in an orangish colored bottle" This went on for over half an hour until Lance asked for the last thing. 

"Can you pass the tub with the face mask cream? It should be in a purple colored container." Lance shut off the water as Keith passed him the tub. Lance quickly put it on and threw the tub like a frisbee back out and into the spot it came from. 

Lance wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. His hair was wet and glimmering in the light of the bathroom. Now Keith had a good look of his legs. They were long but they weren't lanky like everyone thought. They were actually quite muscular and, God, did this boy look good. Keith may or may not have been drooling. 

Keith, my poor, gay, boy, please stop staring and help this poor boy change into some new clothes.

"Woah" Keith whispered.

KEITH YOU DID NOT.

well then

"What did you say, Keith?" Lance asked, concern threaded into his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Do you need help changing?"

"No, I'm alright. Can you turn around or something? I don't want you watching me change, if that's alright?"

"Yeah that's fine" Keith turned around, shuffling loudly to indicate that he moved. "Okay, I'm not looking"

Lance quickly dropped the towel and began putting his boxers and jeans on. Keith turned as he was putting his shirt on, watching his shoulders move with a careful precision as he attempts to slide his shirt over his head. He continued to miss the hole for his head to go through.

"Here, lemme help you" Keith slurred out as he brought the shirt over Lance's head. His hands grazed his shoulder blades and, my God, his skin was so soft, especially for his back. 

"There! Thanks Keith" Lance turned and smiled at Keith.

Keith, honey, you're too gay

Well, Keith proceeded to help Lance to the dining room, where Hunk had a nice meal prepared for everyone. They sat, ate, and talked to each other until their hearts were content and they quickly slipped away for bed.

 

A/N:

Have you all not learned that I can't keep my writing schedule up no matter what? Ha! I'm trying. School is a lot of work and when I'm not in school, I'd rather be lazing around the house. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 3:

Lance's point of view:

It's been hard, getting around the castle blind, but it isn't impossible. It has been nice having Keith help me out, though. Not just Keith!!! Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran have helped out a lot too! Yeah, all of them.

Anyways, I think the biggest struggle that no one can help me with is the fact of communicating with Blue. She's extremely easy to communicate with, but it's harder to see what she's seeing. I've been having to practice working with Blue and seeing through her eyes. She still listens quietly, but she's much louder when I'm trying to focus on sight with her. She also seems to know too much about our red paladin, Keith. She also seems to think I have a crush on him. Silly Blue. She couldn't be right. 

But then again, she does know my true thoughts.

You know what, Blue? Screw you sometimes. Everything else about you is great.

She likes to make me see different things about Keith that I don't think I want to see.

Going on though, me and Keith have grown closer together lately.

He helps me out around the place, and he is a fairly good guide. He hasn't run into anymore walls, either, which is definitely an improvement. 

He isn't very good at training with a blind person though, but he tries his best. There are plenty of times when he forgets that I'm blind and does not go easy on me, but he quickly realizes his mistake and apologizes. Speaking of training, I'm having to rely on my hearing a lot more and focus on listening for auditory clues of where someone is attacking from. It is difficult, but I think it'll be useful even when I get my sight back.

He isn't getting any better with hygiene time, but I am getting more used to it. I know when he's staring, and it isn't bothering me as much anymore. It's definitely weird how he stares though. I can always just feel his eyes on me when he's around and especially when he's in charge of helping me with hygiene. I know it's only because he's worried about me, but I don't think I can deal with this much longer. Maybe I could confront him about it today.

I wandered through the castle, blindly as usual. I can hear someone's footsteps coming towards me, but I'm not completely sure who it is. I continued walking anyways, coming to the conclusion that the footsteps, do in fact belong to Keith. 

"Heyyyy Keithy, whatcha up to?" I asked him, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. 

"Um, I was just heading to the kitchen to grab lunch with Hunk. Do you wanna come with?" He asked me, walking closer.

"Sure! Sounds great!" I offer, grasping out for his arm. He gasps slightly as I latch on to him, but keeping his composure.

"So, Keef, why do I always feel like you're staring at me?" I could tell that he jumped a little when he heard my question.

"I don't know, Lance, that's a weird thing to ask anyways. How can you feel someone watching you?" He was avoiding the question. Oh well.

"I dunno, I just can. But whatever" the rest of the walk was completely silent as we walked into the kitchen with Hunk. We all sat down and ate, chatting about the most random things that a group of friends can talk about. Today was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff since I haven't posted in awhile. You're welcome

Keith's pov:

It's been about a month since Lance went blind. I don't want to admit it, but I think it could possibly be permanent. I don't want to jinx it though, so I won't say it out loud.

Everything is a bit different now that we all have to take time out of our day to help Lance. At least it's fair.

Lance is super kind about it though. Every time someone helps him out, he thanks them. I've never seen such a kind person in my life. 

Sometimes, people are too busy to help him. That's when I come in. He always asks for me nowadays, and of course, I oblige. He only wants me to help him with hygiene, and he prefers me to help with guiding as well. It's kind of odd, but ya know, my gay self enjoys our time together.

He's getting really good at combat and flying with Blue. She is so accepting of him. All the time. I hear that sometimes she messes with the visions that he sees. Not in combat though. Blue wouldn't make that mistake. Speaking of Lance and Blue, I'm supposed to help with training today.

"Lance! There you are! Ready for training?" I called to him as he hobbled towards the hangar. 

"Keith! Yeah, let's go!" Lance yelled back at me.

He stood there, waiting for me to escort him the rest of the way. I grasped his arm, which isn't typical of me. Usually, he latches onto my arm. I suddenly began getting faster and faster until we were going in a fast run. I don't know why, but it was such a rush! I looked over at Lance, and he was smiling wider than I was. I don't know how long it's been since he last was able to run. 

I saw the hangar doors in front of us and slowly came to a halt. I guided Lance towards Blue, and once he got there, headed over to join Red. Blue comes to life and roars as soon as Lance walks in. Blue is so gorgeous (and so is Lance). Their reactions are completely similar. I could watch them work together for hours.

"Ready to lose, Keith?" Lance calls through the headsets.

"You have that backward, but let's go" I teased back.

We both took off into the depths of space, flying towards the nearest planet. When it came close enough into view, we quickly turned back around.

Lance began firing at me with his ice rays. I skillfully dodged them, firing rays of fire towards the lion. He glided past them, shooting another shot at Red. It hit us for a moment until she broke out of the frozen casing. I turned Red around, looking for the blue lion flying around us. I couldn't see her until she suddenly came from above me, freezing Red completely in place. Lance won.

Red melted the ice surrounding her and slowly flew towards Lance.

"Ha! I win! Good fight, Keith, that was a close one."

I could slightly see through the videos projecting in Blue and Red. Lance was smiling so wide that it made me smile along with him. He is so beautiful when he smiles like that. I was silenced in awe.

"Keith, are you okay?" Lance called through the headset curiously.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Congrats, Lance, you're starting to get really good at this. You should be back on the battlefield in no time." I said encouragingly. I really do want him to be proud of himself.

"Thanks Keith" He said through a sigh of relief.

Blue suddenly began flying quickly towards the planet that we flew near earlier.

"Lance? Where are you going?" I began flying after him, hoping to make sure that he doesn't get lost.

"Just trust me, Keith! Follow behind me!"

I do trust him, so I'll keep close behind. Blue is flying in beautiful twirls and swirls. Red can't fly as gracefully, but she's fast enough to keep in pace with Lance. We land near a pond on the planet that looks strangely like Earth. Lance bounded out of Blue, falling when he landed. I ran towards him, helping him back up as he laughed joyously. I helped him walk towards the glistening pond, where he threw off his paladin armor until he was in nothing but boxers. He walked towards the shallow water. I watched in wonder as he was able to completely guide himself through the water. He looked in puzzlement for a moment and then yelled for me.

"Keith! Come join me! The water feels great!"

I stared for a few moments at Lance's toned body, and then began dressing down to my boxers. I walked into the water next to Lance and waded around. He grabbed onto my shoulders and dunked me into the water. When I surfaced, I began splashing him, both of us laughing so much, it was almost maniacal.

 When we were done playing and splashing, Lance floated towards me a wrapped his arms around my neck. He looked in the direction of my face, slightly quizzical. He looked back down and dipped his head into the curve of my neck. I blushed so furiously that I shivered. He realized that and chuckled. He began to unwrap himself from my neck.

"No, stay." I whispered, and he did so. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we sat there in silence for a while. He put his arms back on my neck and stayed like that.

Suddenly from Blue's speakers came that one song. I think it's called 'Let's Get it on' by Marvin Gaye? Lance jumped back and slowly began relaxing again.

"REALLY BLUE?" He yelled at her. I laughed softly at his embarrassment. He turned toward me again.

"Ready to head back to the ship?" He asked, checking to see if I was ready to leave.

I nodded.

Then I remembered that he was blind. I coughed a little, choking on my own saliva.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

We both headed back to our lions, climbing in after getting redressed. 

We flew back to the castle, and we got back, began heading to our own to get ready for dinner. I helped Lance fix and dry his hair, and then he tried to help me do mine. After we were looking presentable, we headed to dinner.

 We ate merrily and chatted about our days as the blush was permanently stained onto Lance's face.

A/N: 

Oh my GoD I aM sO sOrRy FoR nOt PoStInG aNyThInG iN A wHiLe. Here's a longer chapter as an apology. I'll try to get a few more out soon enough, I swear. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Farewell dearies, enjoy your stay in the lands of gay.

PS: If you don't know the 'Let's Get it on' song mentioned earlier, here's a YouTube link to the song.      https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE


End file.
